The Event of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre
by tomxdougluver14
Summary: With Sally POV, it her story what happened back in the '73. For all who love TCM. Review r love.


**Sally Hardesty's POV**

_(The event of Texas Chainsaw Massacre)_

In the wood at night, while I was wheeling my brother Franklin, we were calling out Jerry's name to look for them. It's been a long day and Pam, Kirk and Jerry never came back. So we decided to go look for them. Franklin thought he heard something like something sputtering was stilI on. We were going for like, 5 minutes or 7, because the walk over there was long, because it was a lumpy ground. It could've happened for about half an hour, because we were in the middle of our walking, until a large guy who like he was born in the early 70's, who is definitely not a nice guy. He came out of nowhere with a chainsaw in his hands. I never expected it. Then I started screaming right after he started chainsawing him. A second after he dies, I started running off of them. Then my ways were getted in because there was branches everywhere. I was so scared that I thought I might die in any minute. After I escaped out of that million counting looking branches, I noticed there was only a few branches so I ran as fast as I could. Then I saw a house and I screamed out for help. That door in front of me was locked and I tried my best to tear it off, but it was no use. So I ran to the other side of the house, and luckily, the door was unlocked. I was expecting that someone may be sleeping or someone was already dead after I closed the door. I ran upstairs on the right side, and I saw an opened door framed and I screamed. I was expecting hard that a couple was sleeping, but was a little surprised when I saw a very old guy who look like he was from the early 1910's. I was pleading him for help but he was not responding. I thought he was dead, but he was so old that he can't move. Then I exclaimed in startle when I saw a scaled-dog that was standing extremely still and more startled when I saw a old woman around that old guy's age. I was covering my mouth and I decided to get out. When I went downstairs, I screamed again after i saw a dreadful guy came in. Then I went upstairs again and jumped out of the window in front of me. I felt a small snap on my right knees after I landed on my hands and knees. I got a few small cuts and my shirt was torn that revealed my right side of my body and also revealed my knee where it snapped. I looked up and see that killer look down the window, thinking of what to do instead of jumping off and smashes on me. He went back downstairs and I got up, continue running. That guy was still chasing me. A few second later, I stopped screaming and kept on running and running, until I looked back. Most people know that looking back never help. Bad move for me, because then I accidentally hit my head with that hard branch and fell back. I passed out, when I hear that sound that chasing me, I quickly got up and went back on running. I tried to run as fast as possibleand I screamed again, even more scared when that guy was closer behind me. Then I saw that gas station early this afternoon. I screamed out for help, and I tried to open the front door (same like the house), and I went to the other door, and I fell down as I got in and that guy who informed us about the empty gas tank, closed the door as I told him to. He dragged me up and telling me to calm down and saying that I'm okay right now, but I'm not. I told him what happened and I said Igor, who I never found. I wished he was still alive, but he a serious guy, so I thought he was dead. The old man opened the door and looked out, and I asked him if he was out there, and he said "No, there's nobody out there now." He hugged me and rocking me back and forth. I finally calmed down, but still panting when he went to go get his truck. I sat there, slowing down my heart, and listen to music that was playing. The song was over and I hear the male announcer announcing about the original incident about graverobbing back in the '73. Then, the truck came, and I thought he was the helpful guy, but he wasn't when he took out the the tan-brown rough bag and rope. He was giving me the evil grin. I asked him what he was doing. I declined as I told him not to. I pick up the scraper knife, and he put down the stuff and slowly reaching for the broom. I started screaming once again as he attackes me with that broom. A minute later, I stopped screaming, and he took out the hanging old rag. He gagged me and he tied the rope arond it and stuffed me into the bag. He tied the rope around it again and forces me into the white truck. I moaned out, and he was driving. Then he saw a creepy hitchhiker who cut his hand before some of my friends passed out dead. I can never see anything. He never pick him up. Then he dragged me out of the truck and got me in the house. I heard him yelling something about the ruined door. It had to do something about the retarded guy chainsawing the door at my chasing episodes. That creepy hitchhiker tied me into the chair and remove the bag. I muffled screamed when I recognized him from before in the van. He started poking at my chest. I never like people poking me in the selfish way. Minutes later, they bring out the extremely old man from earlier during the chase. I still moaned out in whimper of protest. I was surprised when I saw them. I was then even more scared that he untied my right hand and gave it to Leatherface to make a strong grip on me. Then I whimered loudly as loud muffled whimper as he cut my finger and started bleeding and inserted in his mouth. Gross. I still muffled whimpered, until I stop. My eyes were widen but it was closing. Until I fainted.


End file.
